Looming Love
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Without his partner, New hero Bellow didn't expect to be able to do anything... Until he met another partner hero. Chapters on Thursday, doesn't follow show or anime. OOC Mt. Lady. To be updated next month hopefully.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about My Hero Academia. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own My Hero Academia. Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi and a few others do. **

The Hero known as Bellow continued to run through the flames surrounding him, he looked around in fear.

He couldn't find the hero who he often worked with, Heatwave. He didn't know if that meant that said hero was dead or not.

"Why? Why couldn't he have let me come with him? He could be dead… He could be dying in this smoke and I might be too late to save him." Bellow muttered as he hid behind the car.

That was when the mech that he and Heatwave had been fighting walked through the smoke. It aimed its guns all around before looking at Bellow

It tossed something to the ground and Bellow gasped. He saw the broken body of Heatwave hit the ground.

"Threat assessment: Heatwave, terminated, locating secondary target, Bellow: Target 21 years of age. Quirk: Supersonic soundwaves from throat at target." The robot stated before something clutched it and it struggled.

It was a fist, a giant purple fist which crushed the mech between 2 fingers, bending circuits and smashing pieces of its armor. Bellow blinked and watched as the figure who the hand belonged to blew out the flames like a birthday candle.

"What the hell caused this type of damage? I thought a bomb went off or… What?" The figure said before a woman walked through the wreckage.

She looked over the body of Heatwave as Bellow looked at him through the lenses of his mask.

"Who are you?" The hero said as Bellow walked over, he spoke up a second later.

"Bellow… That was my partner…. And now…" Bellow said, the other hero sighed and picked up the fallen Heatwave.

"I'm sorry he's gone… If I had gotten back sooner… I'm Mt. Lady. I'm guessing you were going to bury him?" Mt. Lady said, Bellow nodded and looked over the fallen hero.

"C'mon, let's go find a place to take him…. I didn't think I'd be running into a fight just to be carrying away a dead hero." Mt. Lady said as she carried Heatwave further into the wreckage.

"Aren't you one of the biggest super heroes on the island? I didn't think you'd be showing up." Bellow said, poking his fingers together, he wasn't shy, he was unsure what to say, his partner was dead, and one of the biggest heroes in the city… Maybe even the world was escorting him around the city.

"Yes, but that's not important at the moment…. I came to stop that fight. I didn't want to be dealing with this at the moment… I didn't expect this." Mt. Lady stated, Bellow hung his head.

"You didn't do anything, Bellow… I saw that fight when I was coming in… Your partner ran in and didn't stand a chance… I was going to jump into the fight, your buddy got in the way and made things worse when he started setting things on fire." Mt. Lady stated as Bellow nodded behind his white mask as he dusted off his white costume that looked like a mix between a Halloween costume and armor with a giant 'B' on his chest.

"Heatwave always did make problems with his powers… But I wouldn't think he'd get himself killed because he refused to back off a fight…. Did you see he died in peace or something like that? I hope he died in peace." Bellow stated, Mt. Lady sighed.

"He was, he died quickly…. I should have run here faster, I thought it was something small and that I'd be showing up just to mop up something that was basically over." Mt. Lady said, she turned to Bellow to ask something.

"Do you know who made that hunk of junk? I didn't really know who made it and I didn't get a good look at it before it was crushed into garbage… I crushed it into garbage." Mt. Lady asked, Bellow nodded.

"I think, but we're have to take another look at it… I have to see if there's something we can look out." Bellow said, Mt. Lady nodded and looked at Bellow before she set Heatwave down.

"I guess we're partners now…" Mt. Lady said, Bellow blinked.

"What?" Bellow asked, Mt. Lady rolled her eyes.

"I said we're partners…"

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. This is the last of the MHA stories… I know Mt. Lady is vainer in the show and all that. I'll explain her attitude and Bellow more next chapter. Next chapter will be 2 weeks and will show Bellow and Mt. Lady talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
